The Breakup
by slysadie
Summary: Basically Kurt and Blaine are now each other's evil exs. Lots of Angst and anger. Also unusual songs because I wrote this... Anyway read to find out if they work it out! also leave reviews. I love reviews. Rating might change
1. Ch1 Don't think twice it's alright

**O.k. so I just had this image of Blaine walking down a hallway holding hands with a girl in my brain, and this is the result. It was just going to be a one shot, but I have a couple ideas I wanted to throw in here... Anyway I hope you enjoy the angst. If you want a spoiler, I'll tell you I am a sucker for a happy ending when it comes to klaine... **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ryan Murphy! I do not own Glee (or American Horror Sotry for that matter). If I did own Glee Kurt and Blaine's first time would have been super awkward and drawn out :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the hallway a smile stretched tight across his face. He saw heads turning in surprise as he went by. The hand in his was pale and surprisingly soft. Finn who was at his locker, jolted out of his "Rachel won't shut up" trance when he saw the unexpected sight before him. Rachel glanced up sensing Finn's change and gave a rather dramatic gasp in shock. As the couple continued on their way to class they could see the whispers starting to spread like wild fire out and away from them to satisfy the needs of gossip hungry teenagers. Blaine's counterpart looked at him for reassurance, so he turned and smiled, though there was something in his eye that didn't ring true. A badly concealed lie glinted there angrily.<p>

Blaine knew it was a bitch move. He was aware of the pain this could, and in all probability would cause, and yet he couldn't bring himself to feel any remorse. Did that mean he was a bad person? He shook his head slightly in an unsuccessful attempt to clear it and pushed the question away to be addressed later. Then he turned and smiled at the pretty girl attached to his arm.

Kurt heard it from Mercedes first. Then Rachel. Then Tina. He seemed to be the last to know and it didn't just sting. It cut, deeper than he would have thought possible. How could Blaine, his confidant, best friend, and (ex?)boyfriend, do this to him. Yes they had fought, but Kurt had been relatively prepared to be civil towards Blaine and move on. Not anymore. If he was truly going to go there then Kurt was absolutely ready to meet him in battle.

* * *

><p>The only word to describe Glee practice that afternoon was brutal. Kurt looked like at any minute he might throw up or kick Blaine in the nuts. Blaine was trying to be his usual dapper self, but badly hiding that inside he wanted to punch someone. Everyone else was simply tense. Nobody had been able to extract the story of the break up from either of them so taking sides wasn't an option, although most of the kids agreed that Blaine taking a girl out was not only a bitch move to Kurt, but also unfair to her. Even Mr. Shue managed to sense the elephant in the room.<p>

"Uhmm." He cleared his throat conspicuously. "So if any of you would care to sing about something, that you know, is happening in your life right now. You know get those emotions out there…"

"Yes. I have something I would like to sing." Blaine stood up confidently, his eyes glinting as he stood in front of the club and began to sing.

_I'm gonna write a tear stained letter,_

_I'm gonna mail it straight to you._

_I'm gonna bring back to your mind,_

_What you said about always bein' true._

_Bout our secret hidin' places;_

_Bein' daily satisfied._

_I can see you sittin' and readin' it,_

_While you hang you head and cry._

_I just hope you're not so sad,_

_You're gonna go down suicide._

Mercedes looked at Kurt, who sat shell shocked. "I didn't really see him as a Johnny Cash kind of guy" she whispered. Kurt just stared straight ahead, no emotion evident in his features.

_I'm gonna write a tear stained letter:_

_Put it special delivery._

_'Cause it's gonna be full of stuff,_

_That's only known to you and me._

_'Bout how every time I get turned on,_

_You turn me off and bring me down._

_It'll be about the darkest news,_

_That ever did arrive in your hometown._

_It'll be about the saddest thing,_

_Your mailman ever did bring around._

Blaine's eyes didn't leave Kurt's as he sang, emotion running through his voice. He changed the song. He made it personal. The underlying anger and pain in his voice was as evident as if it had been written on his forehead. That did not phase Kurt. Not after this morning, when he had paraded that stupid girl around just to rub the fight in Kurt's face.

_I'm gonna write a tear stained letter,_

_I'm gonna tell you one more time._

_That you still could reconsider,_

_And come back to bein' mine._

_An' if you think about what I'm sayin',_

_It'd be hard to refuse._

_Just be sure you think a long time,_

_On the answer that you choose._

_It will be a most important piece,_

_Of personal, private news._

As the song ended everyone in the room could not help, but gape at him.

"Wow. That song had details..." Quinn muttered.

"Yes. Well. If there is anyone else who would like to let out there feelings…" Mr. Shue gave a Kurt an all too obvious glance. Kurt understood and slowly stood up, keeping his composure. He stood and looked around the room before letting his gaze fall on Blaine. He then began to sing.

_It ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe_

_It don't matter, anyhow_

_An' it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe_

_If you don't know by now_

_When your rooster crows at the break of dawn_

_Look out your window and I'll be gone_

_You're the reason I'm trav'lin' on_

_Don't think twice, it's all right_

There were a lot of raised eyebrows at the choice in song. Kurt was definetly not who anyone would have choosen to sing a Bob Dylan song, but his angelic voice melded with the song beautifully none the less.

_It ain't no use in turnin' on your light, babe_

_That light I never knowed_

_An' it ain't no use in turnin' on your light, babe_

_I'm on the dark side of the road_

_Still I wish there was somethin' you would do or say_

_To try and make me change my mind and stay_

_We never did too much talkin' anyway_

_So don't think twice, it's all right_

Kurt was pissed off, that much was evident. Blaine just stared, listening to the rejection in the lyrics.

_It ain't no use in callin' out my name, gal_

_Like you never did before_

_It ain't no use in callin' out my name, gal_

_I can't hear you anymore_

_I'm a-thinkin' and a-wond'rin' all the way down the road_

_I once loved a woman, a child I'm told_

_I give her my heart but she wanted my soul_

_But don't think twice, it's all right_

At the final verse, Kurt turned ad literally sang to Blaine and no one else. This was his response to Blaine's offer of making up.

_I'm walkin' down that long, lonesome road, babe_

_Where I'm bound, I can't tell_

_But goodbye's too good a word, gal_

_So I'll just say fare thee well_

_I ain't sayin' you treated me unkind_

_You could have done better but I don't mind_

_You just kinda wasted my precious time_

_But don't think twice, it's all right_

As the song faded out, Kurt leaned over Blaine and whispered in his ear," You didn't really think I would come crawling back to you, did you?" He straightened up and smiled at Blaine as though he pitied him, before turning and taking his seat next to Mercedes

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review so I can improve my writing! Also read my other fan fiction. that would be really cool<strong>


	2. Ch2 Haunted

**Hello! I know this is a fast update, but I was really excited to write this chapter. Other updates will probably take a lot longer cause im not really sure where I'm going to go next with this... Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated (I ow my grammer was terrible in the last chapter so I apologize. i need to start proof reading my work) and I hope you enjoy! Also I wanted to go a little differently with Blaine's father than most people. I don't really see him as that terrible a guy. Just kind of a dad who doesn't understand. Also Project Cuddle is a real organization but if you call them than they wouldn't actually call your parents. just for refrence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did I wouldn't need to write fan fiction now would I. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song cause I'm really just more of a folk person. **

* * *

><p>"Hello. Am I speaking to the parent or guardian of Sadie Langston?" said a smooth voice on one end of the telephone line.<p>

"Yes. This is her father speaking." Mr. Langston replied, puzzled.

"I work for Project Cuddle, and I would like to discuss your daughter's future with you confidentially." Mr. Langston's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What on earth is Project Cuddle?" he said, more rudely than he had intended, but he'd be damned if he was going to listen while they tried to sell him something.

"We are an organization that helps pregnant teenagers to work out their options and prepare for their futures." said the voice calmly. Mr. Langston felt his heart nearly stop. Pregnant teenagers. Sadie.

"Sir. I know this may be shocking for you, but it's important now, more than ever to be there to support Sadie. She is going to need a lot of help at home to make sure her baby is kept safe and healthy. We wouldn't want there to be any complications when she delivers now would we?" the voice continued good naturedly.

Mr. Langston stopped listening. Sadie was a good girl. An honor role student, on the soccer team, plenty of friends. She was smart. How could this happen to his little darling? His thoughts turned almost instantly to that boy. The dapper one whom his daughter had gone out with once or twice. He felt his fingers itching for his shotgun.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the line Kurt hung up his phone and chuckled slightly manically. That had felt much better than it should have, but the revenge was oh so sweet. He knew exactly how any Lima father would react to the conversation he just had. He would go straight to the source of the problem. The boyfriend. Kurt sat on his bed, his face smug, but underneath, much deeper down, where no one could see he missed Blaine. Terribly. More than he would ever admit. No, he scolded himself. Keep your pride. Blaine is being a complete dick. Now is not the time to go crawling back to him. Now is the time to plot more revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying on his bed listening to his most depressing playlist thinking about the fight. "Haunted" by Taylor Swift came on and he couldn't stop himself from singing along.<p>

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

He heard a car pull up outside

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

He heard the car door open, then slam close, angrily, as though the driver wanted nothing more than to shatter all of his windows.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

There was the crunch of gravel as someone walked up the Anderson's driveway

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

The doorbell rang and he heard one of his parents get up to answer it.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

He could hear his father talking to a man whose voice Blaine didn't' recognize.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

The stranger was getting louder with every sentence until he was practically yelling, but Blaine couldn't make out anything exact. He was too caught up in his emotions to care much anyway. His dad seemed to piss off a lot of people, so this wasn't that unusual. Generally these things happened over the phone though...

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Blaine heard someone storming up the stairs, feet pounding on every step.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

Footsteps came down the hallway directly towards his room.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

Just as he finished the last lyric to the song and the music began to fade his bedroom door crashed open. There stood his father. He wasn't a very tall man, and he had dark wavy hair that was just beginning to gray at the roots. He was still wearing a suit from work, but the tie was undone and he seemed disheveled.

"Is it true?" he asked his voice even and calm, contradicting the fire in the flint grey eyes that bore into Blaine.

"Is what true?" Blaine was genuinely confused, and had no idea where this conversation was headed.

"Did you get your girlfriend pregnant?" The question was direct, with no beating about the bush. Blaine wasn't even sure how to react to that. His first instinct was to laugh. Girlfriend? Please, but he remembered who he was speaking to in time to stop himself. He managed to keep a straight face as he replied

"No. Not possible. I'm gay so I don't have a girlfriend". As he said that Sadie's face flashed in his mind. He would really have to do the right thing and stop dragging her along. He had gotten his point across to Kurt. Mr. Anderson looked almost as disappointed as he did relieved. That hurt Blaine seeing his father upset because of his sexuality, but Blaine refused to budge on the issue. No matter how hard they tried, nothing they could do would ever change it.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I don't know what kind of revenge fight type things to do next so feel free to send me requests and suggestions!<strong>


	3. Ch3 Rumor Has It

**Hello there! This is the new chapter obviously… so I know the boys are kind of being douche bags to each other, but that kind of the point so bear with me. Also I'm really sorry for any unintentional bad grammar. If you see any please leave a review telling me to fix it. **

**Disclaimer: "I'm just a poor girl, nobody loves me, she's just a poor girl from a poor family" as you can see I'm too poor to own Glee, or be Adele, or be Queen for that matter.**

* * *

><p>The next day at school was brutal. The rumor of Blaine getting Sadie pregnant had spread, though how nobody knew. Walking down the hallway felt like walking down the runway at an important fashion event. Everyone was staring, and judging you. Bam! Blaine's locker slammed shut missing his face by only a few centimeters.<p>

"We need to talk." It was Quinn and she looked deadly serious, her green eyes livid. "I cannot believe you got Sadie pregnant." She said getting straight to the point and before Blaine could stop her she was off on a rant of biblical proportions. "Do you know how much it sucks! Do you understand how much a teenage pregnancy will mess up her life? I don't even like this chick and I'm sympathizing for her and sympathizing is not something I do very often! Blaine how could you do this! You're gay! You can't even be with her, and now she has to deal with having your child. And have you even thought about what this will do to Kurt! He's probably depressed enough right now after your break up and now he has to hear the whole school talking about your sexual relations with _girls_."

"O.k., o.k. Stop. Just stop, please." Blaine held up his hand to get his message across and gave her his best puppy dog look. "Read my lips. I did NOT get Sadie pregnant. I repeat. I did NOT in any way shape or form, even get close to ever even being able," he gave a small shudder at the thought, "to get her pregnant."

"Oh." Was all Quinn could think to say for a moment but then, "Then why is everyone saying that, and why is she out today?"

"Well those are two questions I would very much like to know the answers to, but unfortunately I don't. She's not answering her phone either…" he replied glancing down at his cell, but not seeing any texts from her, just one from David that read "hey man. saw kurt changed relationship status on fb. U ok?" Blaine swallowed all of the guilt, anger, and longing that arose from that simple question. No he wasn't o.k., but he would never let it show. He looked back up at Quinn and smiled reassuringly. "Whatever. It'll all get sorted out. Come on we need to get to class."

* * *

><p>"Um Sadie. Hi." Blaine was looking at his shoes, not meeting her eyes. He had gotten a text from her in English asking if he could sneak out at lunch to talk to her. They were standing in a park not far from Mckinley, and although it was a gorgeous day, neither was smiling.<p>

"Hey Blaine." She replied, but didn't go any further, waiting for him to speak.

"I am so sorry." It sounded lame, even to Blaine. "Look I wasn't doing it to hurt you. It's just, I wanted Kurt to be angry and jealous, and I knew you would make him feel that way more than anyone else."

"You could've told me what you were doing instead of dragging me along. My feelings matter. I thought we might have actually had something." Her voice trailed off at the end.

"Well it's not as though we were really _dating_, I mean we hung out. I didn't think it would hurt you, and I knew if I asked you would say no because well, you're a good person."

"We held hands Blaine!"

"Friends can hold hands can't they?" Blaine hadn't meant to go on the defensive, but it was hard not to. "Look I really am sorry."

"O.k. so the fact that you used me put aside, what about this whole pregnancy business?" Sadie crossed her arms over her chest, making her look like a force not to be reckoned with.

"I have absolutely no idea. Last night my dad all of a sudden confronted me about it and I have no clue why."

"Yeah same with me. He said he got a call from one of those agencies that give support to pregnant teenagers. It's really weird because they had all of our information."

"Hmmm. That doesn't explain how the rumors started at school though…" Blaine was deep in thought trying to work it out.

"What!" he looked up at Sadie who arms were now uncrossed, her fists balled at her sides.

"Wait. You didn't know people at school knew? I thought it was you who told them?"

"No! Why would I spread that about myself?"

"I don't know but I've been getting shit about it all morning. Why aren't you in school then, if not to avoid people?"

"I'm just skipping because I feel like. I didn't realize everyone knows. O.k. you need to get back to class. Figure out how this happened." She glared at him, then turned and marched off.

* * *

><p>"Dude! You got that Sadie girl knocked up? Nice." Said Puck the second Blaine walked into math, offering up his hand for a high- five.<p>

"No! I didn't I really just…" Blaine stopped before he lost control and went on a rant. This was about the sixth time today someone had asked him about it and he felt like screaming. "What even makes you think that, because I don't understand where these rumors are coming from." He finally got out, his voice strained with anger.

"I heard from Mercedes." Puck said, completely oblivious to Blaine's anger.

"Alright, fine. Just don't believe every rumor you hear." Blaine then marched to the back of the room, sat down, and discreetly took out his cell phone.

_All of these words whispered in my ear_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it_

_People say crazy things_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it_

_Just 'cause you heard it_

**Blaine:** hey M. did you tell puck i got sadie pregnant?

**Mercedes:** yeah. thats what mike heard.

**Blaine: **well who told him?

**Mercedes: **wait. so you did, didn't you?

**Blaine: **NO that's disgusting!

**Mercedes: **oops. mybad. he probably got it from tina tho.

**Blaine:** ok thnx

**Blaine: **hey T. did you hear that rumor I got sadie pregnant?

**Tina:** yeah. who hasnt?

**Blaine: **who told you?

**Tina: **OMFG! so its true?

**Blaine: **OMFG NO! its not. im trying to figure out who started the rumors.

**Tina: **oh well i heard it from santana.

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

Crap. If Santana was in on it then Tina was right, everyone had heard by now. Blaine felt at the end of his rope, but the one person he wanted to confide in wasn't speaking to him. Blaine sat and thought about the fight. Maybe it wasn't as much Kurt's fault as he'd thought. Maybe he had been a bit of a jerk. I should apologize he thought, but not until I've quitted down these ridiculous rumors.

**Blaine:** hey S. you've heard those rumors about me getting a girl pregnant right?

**Santana: **yes, yes, I have my fertile hobbit

**Blaine:** well who told this NOT TRUE rumor?

**Santana: **your little ex-fairy

**Blaine: **does that mean kurt?

**Santana: **no shit sherlock…

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

_Rumour has it_

_(Rumour)_

Fuck. Kurt already knew. Wait? Kurt would know better than anyone that there was no way this rumor could be true. Blaine looked up and scowled, thinking.

**Blaine: **hey kurt… so have you heard anything about me knocking up sadie?

**Kurt: **yes

**Blaine: **well who told you that cause its not true…

**Kurt: **well lets see. its last period so I suppose youve endured enough

**Blaine:** what?

**Kurt: **hehehe. I started those rumors. its what you get for taking out a _girl_ just to spite me

Blaine felt like his blood was boiling. He was going to forgive him? Well that sure as hell wouldn't happen now! How could he have done this? Really though, everyone said it was unfair of him to take her out in the first place, well what about this? It would be much worse for her when she decided to show her face at school. Blaine was livid. He couldn't believe Kurt would actually take things to this level.

**Blaine: **its on

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please leave reviews to help me improve my writing because I have a feeling it's kind of terrible. Also I know our boys are kind of being douche bags, but hey, that's what exs do. If you have any particular revenge you want me to write in I'm open to suggestions so don't be shy <strong>


	4. Ch4 Misery

**O.k. so I have actually been pretty busy and I kind of didn't really feel like writing another chapter because of reasons. Sorry if my hearts not in this one. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because of reasons. Also they're a bunch of CP Coulter characters in here (whom I also don't know) because I like them better than Nick and Jeff because of reasons as well… sorry Niff shippers.**

* * *

><p>"Wow man. I thought you were supposed to be 'Mr. Under control' and stuff."<p>

"Yeah. He must have done something really bad to turn you into a phsyco evil ex." Wes added to David's comment. They were sitting talking to Blaine in one of Dalton's many luxurious sitting rooms, with some other Warblers. Blaine hadn't known where to turn. Obviously his first instinct was Kurt, but seeing as he was the cause of the problem, he had driven an hour and a half to Westerville instead. In all honesty Blaine really just needed a hug. His pride kept him from showing the pain at school, and he had tried to talk some of it out with his parents about what happened, but really, who turns to their parents at times like these. So he opted to drive to Dalton. He looked around at all of his closest friends. Instead of breaking down and crying when he got there like he had told himself he would probably end up doing, he had gotten an idea. So when he marched in and Wes and David jumped at the sight of him, he didn't collapse and cry in a chair, he had given them a half maniacal smile, his eyes cold, and announced he had hatched a plan in the car.

"He was the evil ex first!" Blaine retorted to Wes' scathing comment, then realized he sounded like a spoiled toddler, "O.k. well I did something to him first, but his revenge was way out of line!"

"What did he do?" Reed asked looking up. Blaine softened his gaze a little at how hurt Reed seemed by the news. He and Kurt had gotten really close during their time at Dalton together.

"Well we got in a fight, which was mainly his fault by the way, so I did something stupid, and he did something stupid, then yeah…" Blaine trailed off looking at the ground, losing some of his nerve, when he thought about how ridiculous the whole thing really was.

"Would you care to elaborate on that ridiculously vague explanation little White Rabbit?" Wes stated imploringly, as he crossed his arms. He was giving Blaine the same kind of look one would give to a three year old who had stolen cookies, then lied about it with the crumbs still lingering around its mouth.

"O.k. so we fought and it was really dumb of me, but I thought it would, I don't know, show him, I guess, if I took out a girl." Blaine said this staring at the floor.

"Damn man. That was a bitch move. Should have just called me, I'd have exorcised him for you." Blaine frowned then smiled at Dwight's completely unhelpful commentary. Everyone else just started at him dumbfounded.

"You"

"Took"

"Out"

"A"

"Girl?" Evan and Ethan asked switching on and off as they talked, their minds in perfect sync as per usual.

"Yeah I know right." Blaine looked up sheepishly. "It was kind of gross." He got several eye rolls for that, but he continued, 'Anyway. I realized it was a horrible thing to do and was really, probably about to apologize when he struck back." Blaine's tone became surprisingly resentful at the end and he was now surrounded by raised eyebrows. "He called the girl I took out's parents and told them I got her pregnant. Her dad came storming over to my house and got me in trouble, and then the next day it was all over school and it got way out of hand." Blaine's resolve to get Kurt back hardened as he said the words out loud. Evan whistled in approval.

"Damn. He really did learn a couple things from us when he was here!" said Ethan smiling appreciatively.

"Thanks for the support guys. You're great friends." Said Blaine his voice dripping in sarcasm as his bad mood returned. "Anyway when I was driving here I saw something on the highway and it gave me a great idea."

"This cannot be good." Sighed David

"O.k. fine I'll just do it and not tell you guys."

"No man. Why can't you just let me squirt him with holy water or something and this whole situation would be worked out?" Everyone looked at Dwight.

"Yes. Of course why hadn't I thought of that! A little holy water is the solution to everything."

"Blaine. There's no need to be so mean." Reed spoke up for the first time in a while. He turned red as all eyes swiveled to him, but continued. "I think you have some unresolved pain and you're releasing it in the wrong way. I think you should sing it out…" more raised eyebrows in response, but the twins, who were always full of energy, each grabbed Blaine by and arm and pulled him into the center of the room.

"Yes! Sing out all of your emotions!" they said, clapping and speaking in complete unison. Although, for once singing didn't really sound that appealing, Blaine nodded, suspecting Reed was right about having unresolved feelings.

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_  
><em>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<em>  
><em>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem<em>  
><em>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<em>

The Warblers in the room, meaning everyone but Dwight, picked up on the lyrics and began backing up Blaine's vocals.

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

At the lyrics involving revenge, Blaine's eyes lit up more than usual, though it was in a slightly hysterical, scary way, and the Dalton boys all exchanged looks at Blaine's change in emotion.

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_  
><em>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<em>  
><em>Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know<em>  
><em>It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show<em>

Blaine looked back on the fight. They could both take some of the blame for that, and yes his decisions directly following the fight were not ones he was proud of, but Kurt had definitely over reacted.

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
><em>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>And now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>

Kurt had taken it to a whole new level, and it was time for Blaine to meet him half way.

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken_  
><em>You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun<em>  
><em>I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you<em>  
><em>I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam<em>

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_  
><em>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<em>  
><em>Why do you do what you do to me yeah?<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<em>

Oh yes. I have a perfect plan. After this we'll be even. He won't even know what hit him.

_I am in misery_  
><em>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>And now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

As the boy's voices faded Blaine turned to look at them. He was giving that smile again, the one that nobody really thought they could trust. Blaine picked his way across the room towards the twins. He leaned over and whispered his plan in their ears, knowing that if any of the others heard it they would try and stop him. But not the twins, they understood that is was something he needed to do. When he finished they both cracked wide Cheshire cat smiles

"You've learned well young padawon." One said appreciatively. Blaine smirked back proud of himself.

"Hey. I called rights to Star Wars references!" came an indignant voice from in intercom resting on the coffee table.

"Oh. Hey Han." Greeted Blaine, "Look, I have to get back. Thanks for letting me talk, and sing and, well, yes. I have things to do, calls to make. I'll see you all later." And with that he was gone, the conspirators staring after him in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a kind of short chapter. Yeah. like I said my heart wasn't really into it even though I enjoyed writing in the Mama CP characters. If you haven't read Dalton by CP Couler than you should because it is a piece of art. Anyway please review so my writing can improve because it's absolute crap at the moment<strong>


	5. Ch5

**Hey! So this is the next chapter!Aagain there are some Dalton characters because I love them. I threw in some Wevid as well, because that's one of my favorite ships. Anyway sorry there aren't really any songs in this chapter, but I think there will two in the next one. Please please read and review! PLease PLease please! O.k. anyway on with the story!**

**disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it would only be about the Warblers. Also I am obviously not talented enough to be CP Coulter, so the Dalton boys are not mine.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was awful. Kurt's head pounded, his insides boiled, and no matter how much he brushed his teeth, the smell wouldn't go away. Puck's party had been a huge mistake on his part, but since he and Blaine had officially broken up it seemed as though he deserved a little fun. He made Finn the designated driver and went wild. Like really, he could remember practically nothing from last night. The last thing he could clearly see was Puck's basement. They were playing truth or dare, everyone was laughing, and then…nothing. He groaned then ran to the bathroom to throw up again. Burt and Carole had already left for work, leaving Kurt to stumble around miserably. After brushing his teeth for what felt like the 400th time, Kurt felt ready to go.<p>

He had eaten only toast so as not to upset his stomach, and drunk an obscene amount of water to purify his system. Sunglass clad, he opened the front door. The bright light of the outside world hit him, and he almost tripped down the front steps. He squinted as much as he could to block out the light that the sunglasses didn't seem to block at all. Barely able to see a thing, he made his way to the SUV. Once inside he felt better. Between the sunglasses and the tinted front window he felt o.k. even if it did look like nighttime outside when in fact it was 8:15 in the morning. Kurt put the keys in the ignition, but kept the radio off for once on his way to school, which was something that had never happened before. Usually Kurt listened to his happiest and most upbeat playlists in the morning, to help him get in a good mood for school, although they were usually ruined the moment he walked in the door. At least until Blaine transferred at the beginning of the year. Kurt stopped his thoughts right there.

Thinking about Blaine wouldn't do anyone any good. Now that they were even Kurt would just wait for Blaine to make the first move. He wasn't sure where he wanted them to go from their point. Kurt pulled into the Mckinley parking lot. It was crowded with people on their way to class, and Kurt noticed that he got a couple weird looks. He ignored these, used to being treated differently. He didn't look at anyone, put his head down, and hurried to class. The sounds of students were making him feel like his head for exploding over and over again and the sanctity of an empty class room sounded amazing. He went straight to his first period after his locker, and took his usual seat next to Tina. They were both a few minutes early and the class room only held a few other students.

"I think I'm going to die." muttered Tina, her head resting on her desk.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't even see this morning the sun was blinding me so badly." Kurt agreed copying her pose. Puck walked in stumbling sluggishly. He looked surprisingly sprite though, in comparison to his friends.

"Hey guys." He said, in what was probably a normal voice, but to Kurt and Tina it sounded like he was screaming through a megaphone. They both clasped their hands over their ears, and glared at him. Well Tina glared, Kurt was still wearing sunglasses.

"Why are you o.k.? You drank more than both of us combined." Tina said exasperated.

"I have built up a high alcohol tolerance over the years, so now I can drink until I pass out and not get a hangover." Kurt and Tina shared a skeptical look, but didn't argue. Speaking required too much effort. "Man Kurt though. I didn't realize you were such a partier!"

"Sshhhhh." Puck's voice sounded like a canon firing inside his head. "What are you talking about? I didn't even drink that much." Puck smiled at this, looking Kurt, and his obvious hangover, up and down.

"Do you really not remember?" Kurt's heart sped up at that, dreading what could have happened while he was so heavily dissipated by strong liquor. "First you went crazy happy drunk, like trying to kiss everyone, especially Brittany." Kurt looked horrified, but Puck continued "Then you got kind of depressed, stole a bottle of Vodka, and sat in a corner for a while. Then you came back, and you were like an evil ex from hell."

"What does that mean?" asked Kurt, memories coming back to him as Puck described the party.

"Well obviously Blaine wasn't there, because he was in Westerville all day. You kept calling him though. Really it went on for like an hour. First you would call and be all mean, then you would text to apologize, decide that wasn't enough, call again. Get angry again. It went on and on." Kurt looked horrified

"One. Why didn't anyone take my phone away? Two. Did he ever answer?" Kurt's voice cracked embarrassingly at the end.

"It was too funny and we were way too drunk to think of taking your phone away." Puck said, shrugging like that should be obvious. "And yeah. He did pick up eventually." Kurt groaned and put his head, back on his desk, where it remained for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Last Night:<em>

"Oh my fucking god! Whose phone is ringing?" yelled Wes from down the hall.

"Yeah really though, turn it off, or answer it!" agreed David, his voice coming from the same room. Evan and Ethan stepped out of their dorm, grinning wickedly, completely awake.

"You won't believe whose phone this is." One said mischievously

"Or who's calling." The other added, tone just as untrustworthy. David walked across the hall and grabbed the cell out of Ethan's (or was it Evan's) hand.

"Was goin on?" mumbled Reed sleepily from his doorway. His face and fingers were smeared with paint, evidence of a restless night. Shane being out of town was most likely the cause, but nobody mentioned it. The phone began buzzing again, and this time Wes recognized the ring tone.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

"Wait! Is this Blaine's phone?" Wes asked, a little angrily, a little happily.

"Yes!" The twins said in unison, smiling as though Christmas had come early.

"and it's Kurt calling." David added, looking at the phone in his hands. "Anyone want to take this one?" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me! After the fight they had? I do not want to talk to a pissed off Kurt. Remember Tabitha?" said Wes backing away from the phone like it might explode.

"I'll do it." came a grave voice from behind the twins. It was Dwight, whom no one had noticed appear. His face was straight, though a little nervous, like a man about to die an honorable death. Reed patted his shoulder reassuringly, and then moved out of the way. David handed him the phone which was now blaring out: _My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe_

Dwight flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Heyblaine!" came a giggling voice on the other line. There was music pumping in the background, and Kurt's voice was slurring words together.

"Turn it on speaker phone." David mouthed. Dwight did, then held the phone at arm's length, in the center of the gathered boys

"I juswanted tosay. I'm sssoooosorry. Like reallreallyreallysorry likeIknow wehavedifferense butlike, Icantbelieve *hiccup* webrokup!"

"Um yeah. Kurt that's really nice, but-"

"Nononono. Blainesssshhhhhhhh. Ijust wantyou toknow. Iloveyou. Iloveyou sosssooosososomuch! Isamazing!" screamed Kurt obviously proud of himself. There were more than a few snickers from the group of Dalton boys.

"Kurt. That's awesome. I love you to." Everyone looked at Reed. He just raised his eyebrows as if saying "We all want them back together. Why not help?"

"AAAWWWWWWWWW! Youdo? OMGAGA! Ihavetotelleveryone! Ineedmore alcoholforst though." Kurt hung up. All the Dalton boys stood looking at the phone.

"What the fuck was that?" said Dwight, finally breaking the silence.

"Obviously Kurt regrets breaking up with him Blaine. All we need to do now is get Blaine his phone back as fast as we can and tell him what happened." said Reed simply.

"O.k. how did we end up with his phone in the first place though?" Wes inquired, looking as the twins. They gave him a sheepish glance, then muttered something about pickpocketing him, when he leaned in to tell them his plan. Reed rolled his eyes, than went back into his room. Dwight shrugged, then did the same.

"Oh! He won't be happy if he finds out you guys stole his phone." said David, smiling evilly.

"Yes, but if he were to hear about that, something else might slip. About how you and Wes are sleeping in the same room."

"A room that currently only has one bed." The twins countered, then flashed him their huge grins. Wes blushed. David just looked at them and shrugged, then they both turned and went back to bed. The twins sniggered. David was always trying to get blackmail on them to keep them in check, but it never worked.

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as he walked through the front doors of McKinley. Overall he'd had a great weekend. He saw all of his old Dalton friends, and gotten the perfect revenge on Kurt. He came in late especially, just to make sure he saw it. Ah. He sighed. Sweet, sweet revenge. Nothing like it. He walked around all morning, still in his happy daze. Even realizing he couldn't find his phone in second period didn't put a damper on his mood.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah pretty much... Again review! Also I hope David didn't come off as a douche. I just liked the idea of him trying to blackmail the twins and failing miserably. <strong>

**Also follow me on tumblr, my url is .com!**


	6. Author Note! Not a Chapter!

O.k so this is NOT a chapter. I'm sincerely sorry if you thought it was!

So basically I'm sort of getting tired of writing this fic. I know it's super pathetic, and normally I'm not one to give up, but I haven't been getting much feedback for it and I'm thinking of stopping if I don't. I'm just not sure if it's really worth the effort that I could be putting into other stories I enjoy writing more.

Anyway there are three options:

1. Everyone reviews and tells me how awesome it his (haha. Like that would happen) and I continue writing for as long as I had originally planned

2. I get a couple reviews and wrap this up in like two more not super long chapters just so you know how it ends (I'll probably do this)

3. Or nobody cares because this is a terrible fic (most likely) and I just go "fuck this." and delete it


	7. Chapter 7 Fuck it

**Finally! The last chapter is finished! I know it's been way too long, but at long last the story is over, for this is the last chapter! Hurray! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh shit." Blaine murmured, as he listened to Reed tell him the story of Kurt's drunk calls. They were sitting in the Lima Bean, Blaine's cell phone resting on the table before them. The ex-Warbler was looking at it like it was a poisonous snake that might bite him at any moment.<p>

"Wait I thought you'd be happy?" asked Reed, hurt evident on his face. He had actually gotten pretty cut up over his friends' break up.

"Well I would be pretty happy he wants to get back together, but I don't think he'll want to anymore."

"Whhhyyy."

Reed had put on his whinny voice, and Blaine couldn't blame him really. This whole situation had gotten way out of control.

"Well, I, uh, did something to his car…"

Reed raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?"

"No, not really."

Blaine had has head in his hands and was shaking it back and forth like he was trying to get rid of bad thoughts. "Shit!" he finally got out. "Look I have to go. Crap. I already missed most of the afternoon, but I'm going to try it make it back by last period. Thanks for telling me Reed. I'm going to go try to sort this out."

He grabbed his coffee and phone off the table and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>After history class Kurt's head felt like it had been hit with a gold brick wrapped in a slice of lemon. Resigned to fact that he couldn't make it through the rest of the day, he went to his locker, grabbed a few things and started heading out the door. Once in the parking lot, he saw what he had missed earlier in the morning.<p>

I'm going to kill him.

That was the only thought that ran through his head.

I'm going to kill him.

Kurt's car was completely covered in Viagra advertisements. I mean completely plastered in them, each of which had slogans on them the that said things like, "Viagra: The Quicker Pecker Upper!"

I'm going to kill him.

Kurt shuddered, thinking about how many people had seen this car already today. After a moment of indecision, he got in to drive home, but then he saw a familiar figure heading towards the school. He got back out, slamming the door in anger, then wincing at the pain the sound caused.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at the sound of a car door slamming to see a royally pissed off Kurt Hummel marching towards him.<p>

Shit.

Blaine knew Kurt, and he was genuinely frightened of his ex's anger. He cowered a little under the other boys best bitch glare.

After a moment they were face to face in a way they hadn't been in days, and honestly, although they were currently mad at each other, it was really nice. Neither had realized how much they had grown to depend on each other.

"Kurt I-"

"Stop. I don't even want to hear it. Do you have any idea how shitty school is for me? Do you even understand the stupid crap I put up with every day! No, you don't! So of course you wouldn't get how much worse everyone seeing my car will make it! You have no fucking idea! Tomorrow I'll be lucky if I survive the day without getting _locked in_ a locker, not just thrown against one! So you know what? I don't even want to hear an apology. I want you to turn around and leave. I don't want to ever fucking talk to you ever again!"

With that, Kurt stormed back to his car, got in and drove away.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned his radio on, ignoring his pounding headache, determined to block out his thoughts with music. Tears were streaming down his face.<p>

_See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
>I gave you all, of my trust<br>I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
>Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel<em>

Kurt thought about everything that had happened since the fight, all of stupid things they'd done to each other.

_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
>Fuck the presents might as well throw em out<br>Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
>Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back<em>

God, but that asshole! How could he do this to me? Now everyone had seen this damn car! Imagine what people will say in the halls tomorrow?

_You thought, you could  
>Keep this shit from me, yeah<br>Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
>Ya played me, ya even gave him head<br>Now ya askin for me back  
>Ya just another act, look elsewhere<br>Cuz ya done with me_

But then Kurt thought of the rumors he had spread about Blaine and Sadie. About all of the whispers Blaine had had to endure.

_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
>Fuck the presents might as well throw em out<br>Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
>Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back<em>

And he thought about how mean Blaine had been immediately after the fight, acting like Kurt should come crawling back to him, and he had taken Sadie out, just to spite him.

_Ya questioned, did I care  
>You could ask anyone, I even said<br>Ya were my great one  
>Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.<br>It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe_

Kurt's hands gripped the steering wheel. He and Blaine had made mistakes this past week, but Kurt was positive he was in the right. Whatever, he thought after a moment. I just need to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>It was about 9:00 and Kurt was sitting on the couch, flipping through a Vogue magazine while Finn and Burt yelled at a football game when the door bell rang. Carol looked up from her book, towards the door. "Who could that be?" she voiced aloud. Finn and Burt were too caught up in their game to notice, so Kurt stood up, "Don't worry I've got it."<p>

He headed out of the living room to the front of the house and opened the door. It was starting to snow and little flakes of white went twirling past his face as he looked into the eyes of Blaine Anderson.

Kurt pursed his lips, raised his eyebrows, and folded his arms over his chest, making his exact thoughts clear through body language.

Blaine just smiled and held up a poster board that read:

**Look, I know you're angry, but hear me out**

Blaine flipped to the next board

**We've both done some pretty stupid things this week**

The edges of Kurt's lip curled up a little at that. At least they were both aware of how absurd their situation had gotten

**And I want to say I'm sorry for the part I played in it**

Kurt nodded, giving him a 'you better' look.

**I want to say, I'll love you know matter what**

Kurt's heart melted a little at the words, and Blaine's hopeful expression

**That I never stopped loving you this week**

Kurt wanted to scream that being apart from Blaine had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.

**That I never could stop loving you**

Kurt couldn't imagine his life without Blaine in it.

**And even though, It's hard for me to say**

Was he going to agree?

**Maybe you were right**

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was about to give in to their argument.

**Maybe Lady Gaga is a more influential artist than Katy Perry**

Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. Blaine wasn't the only one who needed to apologize.

"Blaine I am so sorry for spreading those rumors about you! And yelling at you in the parking lot and over those phone messages. And for saying Katy Perry had no class."

Blaine grinned, and the next moment they were kissing, making up for the week spent alone.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thought? Reviews? Corrections? please feel free to drop me a note :) anything to help my writing improve is appreciated. Also I want to thank twingleek fro encouraging me to finish! It was really nice to get the positive feedback. Also now that this story is finished you guys should read my others, which you can access via my profile :) or follow me on tumblr at .com<br>**


End file.
